1. Technical Field
This disclosure contained herein relates to systems and methods for identifying products, systems, solutions, or other material to a user based on historic data such as question-and-answer data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Question-and-answer structures exist in a wide variety of fields. For example, consumers are often asked questions in order to determine their inclination to purchase various products and services. Scientists, engineers, medical professionals and others may use a computing device to enter data or answer questions in order to research possible solutions to a problem relating to their technical field. Technical service personnel, such as individuals who service copying or printing equipment, also may enter data or answer questions in order to locate relevant service logs prepared by technicians who have encountered similar technical issues.
The disclosure contained herein describes attempts to provide improved methods and systems for identifying products, systems, solutions, or other material to a user based on historic data such as question-and-answer data.